Brumas: la mordedura de un vampiro
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Lo demás ya lo conoces, porque lo hemos vivido juntos. La noche que nos conocimos me pediste que te contara mi vida. Es larga, te advertí. No me importa, tengo mucho tiempo, dijiste, sin saber en el lío en el que te metías con este plan infinito.


**Brumas**

El calor de tu piel, que antes llameaba contra la mía, se apaga. Tus labios me buscan, sedientos, pero en esta ocasión, no es sólo a mí a quien quieren.

Nunca debería haberte conocido, lo sé. Nunca debería haber permitido que te acercaras a mí aquella noche de invierno, donde tu candidez natural, la inocencia que todavía brilla en tus ojos y que yo he socavado, te impulso a tenderme aquel paraguas y a sostenerlo sobre mi cabeza, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre tus propios cabellos.

_Gritos y oscuridad; sudor y sangre. Mi figura, aun humana, se bate a muerte en el campo de batalla. Mi rey ha caído, mi ejército se desmorona, la victoria del enemigo es palpable en el aire… pero no importa. Moriré luchando, y me llevaré a cuantos pueda al infierno conmigo._

_En la oscuridad de mis ojos azabaches nada queda del muchacho que era apenas hace dos primaveras._

¿Me odiarás cuando esto termine? Siempre temí que así fuera. Pero era tu deseo. Y ahora tu sangre deleita mi garganta y la mía es absorbida por tus labios; y mi maldición va con ella. Y mis recuerdos…

_Vivir o morir. Un estruendoso silbido llega a la arena desde las gradas del público. La muerte no ha tenido a bien capturarme. La vida abandona el cuerpo inerte de mi oponente. El público aplaude. Por mi nariz asciende ese característico olor a salitre al que todavía no me he acostumbrado. Preferiría haber muerto en la guerra, pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es lamentarse._

Tu cuerpo se estremece y tu garganta libera un gemido. ¿De placer o repugnancia?

No, te conozco bien. Será dolor el sentimiento que te acarree esa imagen; dolor y comprensión. Pero aun hoy no se si de verdad la merezco.

_Frío, mucho frío. Una neblina cubre mi mente y me cuesta recordar lo acontecido. Entonces lo veo, él está allí, y me dice que me ha liberado. Yo no le creo, pero la carencia de grilletes en mis muñecas y de rejas aprensando mi cuerpo me lo confirma. _

_¿Quién eres?, pregunto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Pero él solo repite que me ha liberado. _

_Ya no más cadenas, aplausos o espadas. Ya no más sufrimiento; ya no más muerte; ya no más vida._

Vida… ¿No es acaso lo que te he arrebatado? Tu corazón sigue latiendo, sí, al chocar contra mi pecho. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Merece la pena el riesgo, sólo por pasar toda tu existencia a mi lado?

_Confusión. Matar o morir, así de simple. Lo he hecho siempre. Pero ahora es diferente. _

_Ya no soy como ellos. Me alimento amparado en la oscuridad de la noche, cierro los ojos con la llegada del alba. No existen remordimientos, no existe miedo… no existe nada. _

_Los humanos tienen la culpa. Mi venganza es justa. Yo soy, simplemente, el monstruo que ellos habían creado._

Gimes, de nuevo, pero está vez no me preocupo. Se que mis labios, aspirando el dulce aroma de tus senos, son los culpables. Tus ojos me buscan, verdes, serenos, apacibles, concediéndome silenciosamente el perdón del que tanto depende mi alma; diciéndome que no te arrepientes, que estaremos juntos, y que juntos repararemos todo el mal que en mi soledad y rencor he causado.

_Llamas, sollozos, burlas… y no soy yo quien los provoca. Mi estomago se revuelve. El sólo hecho de pensar que por mis labios ha entrado la sangre de quienes han provocado esto… Es insoportable. Por primera vez, en más de diez siglos, me siento totalmente satisfecho de no pertenecer a aquella raza que se hace denominar humana. _

_Su imagen todavía perdura en mi mente. Eran sólo dos niñas. Una con los ojos verdes, como tu, otra de color chocolate. ¿Su pecado? Amarse. Delatadas por sus propios padres y condenadas al fuego por aquellos que dicen ser representantes de Dios. _

_Nunca se arrepintieron; aun mientras el fuego las consumía, sus ojos no se apartaron la una de la otra._

Jadeas; se que esa imagen te ha conmovido. Beso tus labios para tranquilizarte; estás conmigo, yo nunca permitiré que sufras algun daño. Sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras, mi pensamiento te relaja. Sonríes. Ni siquiera el hecho de tenerte en mi interior es comparable a esa sonrisa.

_Ruido, prepotencia, liberación. El mundo aparentemente ha cambiado. Los carros de caballos han sido sustituidos por los medios de transporte más avanzados, las espadas por bombas nucleares, las enaguas por pequeños retazos de tela que dejan al descubierto la más delgadas y torneadas piernas. El hombre ha pisado la Luna. Pero yo no lo veo. Para mí, el cielo continúa azul, las profundidades del mar infranqueables, y la humanidad sigue apestando. Sólo que ahora disimula su hedor mediante caros y promocionados perfumes._

El movimiento es constante, casi frenético. A veces temo herirte con la intensidad de mis movimientos, pero tú sólo me tranquilizas y disfrutas. Yo también lo disfruto. Me siento pleno, constante y eterno. Me siento vivo, como ya no recordaba haberlo estado. Osadamente conduces tus labios hasta la marca que yo anteriormente he formado y vuelves a succionar mi sangre, anhelando que el proceso termine para ser como yo. El placer es tan intenso que ni siquiera queda espacio para remordimientos. Tras liberar un gutural gemido, te imito, y pronto nuestros labios queda sellados en un beso rojo y eterno.

_Lluvia. No sabría exactamente cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que estoy allí, sentado, bajo la lluvia. Los humanos circulan a mí alrededor, pero los ignoró. Ellos tampoco se acercan. No estoy hambriento, de todas formas. Hace siglos que no lo he etado. Todo ha perdido el sentido y ya no importa nada. Después de todo, el asco que siento por mi mismo no tiene nada que envidiar al que siento por su especie. _

_Entonces, la lluvia se detiene; me sorprendo y elevo la vista. _

_Unos ojos verdes me miran con preocupación, y en ellos brilla la esperanza que hace tanto tiempo yo he perdido._

Jadeas, jadeo, y al poco tiempo culminó en tu interior. Sólo tras recuperarme de la impresión me percató de algo: tu corazón ya no late. Mi alma se rompe, las lágrimas salen expulsadas de mis ojos y mis brazos rodean tu cuerpo, otrora caliente, pálido y frío ahora como el mármol. Lloró por todo aquello que he perdido y por lo que te he arrebatado. Lloro.

Entonces tus párpados se elevan y el verde de tus ojos aparece ante mí. Verde, de nuevo verde. Verde para siempre. Y tú sólo sonríes.

_Lo demás ya lo conoces, porque lo hemos vivido juntos. La noche que nos conocimos me pediste que te contara mi vida. Es larga, te advertí. No me importa, tengo mucho tiempo, dijiste, sin saber en el lío en el que te metías con este plan infinito._


End file.
